wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Genesis Tree
The Great Genesis Tree is the Ninety-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 8, 2017. Synopsis The Eggman Empire faces the greater threat since the revolutionary army disbanded. Asura Gekko and his group faces Akame who saw the disbandment of the Revolutionary army after the Akame Empire's downfall. Plot The Episode begins with the flashback. Toshiya, Esdeath's sister; Quess was accompanied by Kajenda, Najenda's sister on the expedition for the Eggman Empire. After a mission to eliminate a similar Revolutionary army base, Najenda knows about her sister and the Eggman Empire establishing of New Honnōji Academy closer to the Mushroom Kingdom. Najenda informed her of her plan to defect from the Eggman Empire that she refused with her. Because of that Night Raid became a target of the Egg Parade. After Kajenda learns of her sister dead, she usually stays at the base, giving orders to her subordinates. At the Present, Kajenda, Ezra Scarlet and Katsumi prepare for the upcoming revolution but was thwarted by Yuki Seika. The next day, impressed by Toshiya's efforts, Yuki shows Satsuki Junior a chamber in their mansion containing the original Life Fiber, an extraterrestrial entity that produces parasitic fibers to feed on mankind. He then instructs Toshiya to create the "Genesis Festival" as the final step of completing the Super Death Star. Asura Gekko and the group are having a slumber party after rescuing Katsumi; Tatsumi's younger brother and Ezra Scarlet; Leone's niece. The next morning, Asura sees the the ruins of an old city. As Toya sees the devastating moment, Aikurō Mikisugi explains to her how Tsumugu's sister, Kinue, died in an experiment involving Life Fibers, going on to explain that Senketsu was made with Ryūko's DNA, hence why only she can wear and communicate with him. Meanwhile, makes preparations for the "Genesis Sport Festival to celebrate the arrival of Emperor Eggman. Learning that this a cover up for a newly built Death Star, Ryūko and the others head for Honnōji, where the ceremony has begun. Eggman tells the people of Izumo who have families that the "Eggman Empire shall be strong not weak in a disgraceful way" as they watch the Super Death Star being launches into the depths of space orbiting the planet Dens. After the Ceremony, Asura and company arrived too late to see the Super Death Star lifting off and Ryūko and company arrive on the scene. Afte Shippuden Kiryuin introduces herself to Asura Gekko, Satsuki Kiryūin stabs Ragyō's Descendant and announces her rebellion against her and the Life Fibers, revealing this to be the purpose she has built "former" Honnōji Academy for. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Nui Harime *Tōya Kagari *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Ryuko Matoi *Akame *Kajenda *Ezra Scarlet *Katsumi *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Shippuden Kiryuin *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Shippuden Kiryuin *Hōka Inumuta Jr. *Uzu Sanageyama Jr. *Ira Gamagori Jr. *Nonon Jakuzure Jr. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon